rise_of_yumegakure_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yota Clan
Clan Description and History They were a clan known for the ability to manipulate the weather, amongst their numbers, there was a member who excelled in it. They were wanderers by trade, travelling from village to village selling weather. They also practised a ritual to help the individual in the ritual's centre to manipulate the weather. Clan Traits: Skin: *Ranges usually slightly tan Height: *Woman range around 5'5 to 5'7 *Men range around 6'0 to 6'4 Cosmetic: *Eye color is brown, blue, and hazel. *Raven Black hair Strengths: *Ninjutsu - Superior *Speed - Superior Weaknesses: *Taijutsu - Inferior *Strength - Inferior Clan Abilities: A special ability known by his clan, a Shinobi can to freely manipulate the weather around him. Regardless of the natural atmosphere around him, he could manifest many different weather effects, effectively turning them into powerful attacks or defences. It should be noted that his area of effect is not limited to outside, as he is able to isolate his abilities to relatively closed off areas, while within them. Yota has shown to have a great level of control over the range and direction of his ability, and could use them simultaneously if need be. Friendly terms: ' users may cuase only light rian, snow, wind, and sunlight around themselves only at free will (10 meter circle around themselves) '''combat terms: ' Do to this a shinobi may only master 1 element of weather and sunlight which will be classified by rank at which you can learn them (so choose wisely) besides them having ability to control the weather this clan has a natural wind chakra nature as well ( in order to master one of the elements of weather you most choose ur secondary chakra nature acordingly for example: wind+water=rain ect.) +'''Rain: B Rank-Higher In friendly terms one could say rain on anothers parade or even create a rain cloud that fallows above their head in combat terms users create these moves by using a fluid like motion (move like the water) Rain Fall *Type: suplementry *Rank: B *Cost: 70% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning rain they can make it rain softly or fiercely, and could even be directed towards a single person. The rain itself seems to have an unusual effects on their opponents, as it is able to drain them of their chakra and vitality, while seemingly making them sad as well (used by raising hands towards the sky) *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user can drain the users chakra slowly as well have an effect on the users mood (drains 3% of their chakra per turn) *Weakness: close combat, can be dispelled by harming user Water Bubble *Type: suplementry *Rank: A *Cost: 70% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning rain the user can create huge water bubbles that attacks opponents with concussive force. Coming from many different directions, each of his attacks could manifest from anywhere within their vicinity, seemingly coming from thin air *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user nock their opponent back as well as cause minior impact damage (bruising) *Weakness: close combat, can be dispelled by harming user, can be blocked by braking the bubbles, lasts 1 round Puddle *Type: suplementry *Rank: B *Cost: 70% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning rain the user can create huge water puddles that alowes the user to melt threw the puddles and apear where ever another puddle of water has formed (portal like aspect) *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user can move threw out different area's of the battle feild in a defensive move *Weakness: close combat, lasts 1 round Tsunami Rain *Type: suplementry *Rank: B *Cost: 70% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning rain the user can make it rain hard enough to nock down their opponent *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user will call apon their ability to make it rain, making it rain hard enough to nock their opponent over opening up an attack of opertunity *Weakness: close combat, lasts 1 round +'Snow:' B Rank or Higher outside of combat snow can be used for friendly snow ball fights, or just simply making it snow around the user in combat terms user creates these moves in a combination of water and wind like motions Blizard *Type: suplementry *Rank: B *Cost: 60% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning snow the user can call apon a blizard to disorent their opponent and make fighting difficult in the harsh weather giving the clan a slight advantage for those with this element *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user will call apon a blizard to disorent and change the feild of fighting making the battle suition much more difficult as the opponent and user would be fighting in higher winds and the thickness of the snow causing both oponents a loss in sight rang (10ft sight range for both when used) *Weakness: close combat, lasts 4 rounds, can be dispelled by harming user Hailstorm *Type: suplementry *Rank: B *Cost: 60% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning snow the user can call a hailstorm cloud that can pelt the opponent as well as fallow them around the battle feild (40ft rang around the opponent) *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user can call apon a hailstorm and and attack their opponents with golfball size chunks of fail causing minor damage such as small bruising to uncovered area's of the body while making it more difficult of a battle situation for the opponent to dodge the storm and attack the user *Weakness: close combat, lasts 4 rounds, can harm the user if the user is in the rang of the opponent as the storm will fallow, can be dispelled by harming the user Frost Bite *Type: suplementry *Rank: A *Cost: 80% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning snow the user can call a strong gust of freezing wind *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user can cause their opponent major joint pain to 1 area of the body (such as: arm, leg, shoulder, fingers) and make it feel as though the limb has been froze though it is still useable *Weakness: lasts 1 round Snow Clone *Type: suplementry *Rank: B *Cost: 60% *Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning snow the user can summon 5 clones of themselves using the serounding snow they have summoned *Hand Seal(s): N/A *Product: using this ability the user can summon 5 clones of them selves that are made completly out of snow (snow man) using these clones they can attack their opponent repeatedly with the clones though they can be easily destoryed *Weakness: dispelled when user is hit, snow clones can be distoryed by 1 hit +'Lightning': A Rank *cost: 70% shinobi can produce large bolts of purple lighting. The lightning could be directed from anywhere, to anywhere the enemy is, and in rapid succession. It was fast enough to keep up with Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Should the lighting ever connect, it will temporarly nock a shinobi of guard and cause sevear burns while alowing the user a chance for a close strike (lasts 1 round) + Wind: B Rank or Higher in friendly terms the user can cause light breezes and nock over small objects most resembaling a playful mood Tornado Type: suplementry Rank: A Cost: 80% Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning strong gusts of wind the user can form strong tornado's that can rip threw a small weak framed building and nock down small tree's....to form the tornado the user most make a swiping like motion at the air (enhanced use if using a fan) Hand Seal(s): N/A Product: using this ability the user will call apon their ability to make a (1) small tornado that will chase down the opponent if hitting its target the tornado will cause a big enough impact to send the opponent flying as well as cause minor lacerations and bruising Weakness: close combat, can be dispelled if user is hit, lasts 3 rounds Hurricane Type: suplementry Rank: B Cost: 70% Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning strong gusts of wind the user can create a their version of hurricane like weather that can blow over small tree's and other objects.. (more effective if using a fan) Hand Seal(s): N/A Product: using this ability the user will call apon their ability the user can create strong enough winds to throw their enemy back as well as possiable disarm and deflect any weapon thrown or jutsu (can cause bruising on impact with being nocked back) Weakness: close combat, lasts 1 round Wind Walk Type: suplementry Rank: B Cost: 70% Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning strong gusts of wind the user can create a strong enough to lift them off the ground giving them the illusion of walking on the air as the wind is mearly holding them up...in order to use the user must get a good run (much like a plan getting ready to take off) and most continue to run or move or the technique will fail Hand Seal(s): N/A Product: using this ability the user will call apon their ability to summon strong winds that will lift the user of the ground and alow them to walk threw the air for a limeted amount of time can be used to dodge or land safly when nocked into the air Weakness: lasts 3 rounds, can be droped if technique fails or user is hit in the midst of air walking Wind Blade Type: suplementry Rank: A Cost: 70% Preformance: using the yota ability of summoning strong gusts of wind the user can create a strong enough windflow that alowes them to slice threw small tree's and leave deep gashes in building walls.... to use this attack the user most throw their arms or leg out (such as a kick or swipe) in order to release the attack...can be enhanced threw weapon use or threw a fan (such as temari's fan or even a small hand fan) Hand Seal(s): N/A Product: using this ability the user will call apon their ability to create blade like wind attacks if opponent is hit the attack can cause deep lacerations to targeted area Weakness: lasts 1 rounds +'Sunlight': D Rank *cost: 50% shinobi can make the sun shine brightly. Although it hasn't been used offensively or defensively, it has shown to cause flowers to bloom quickly around them. (this technique is a free given move but still must be learned and mastered...lasts 5 rounds) Category:Clans